


Nights with the Professor

by Marly_Mischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marly_Mischief/pseuds/Marly_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were determined to keep your focus on your education. You didn't have enough money to slip up, so now it's all you want to focus on. Get the best grades possible and get your college diploma with as little debt as Possible. But when your first Mythology professor becomes ill, you have to take the second class with a new professor who manages to throw you completely off guard with just a look from those green eyes of his. Hopefully you can manage to pass his class even with him as the distraction that might make you fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**MYTH 102**

**Classical Mythology**

**Sciences Building, Rm 218**

**MWF 1:40 PM – 2:40 PM**

**Professor Winchester**

 

              “ _Yup, this is the right room_ ,” you thought as you double checked the room number on your schedule. It was the start of the spring semester of your junior year in college. Originally you had been planning on taking your MYTH 102 class with your previous mythology professor, but she had been diagnosed with cancer mid-semester your sophomore year and needed to take a medical leave of absence.

                You had grown fond of her and would still visit her from time to time. Either in her office, at home when she was too sick to work, and at the hospital when she was too sick to leave after chemo. When you told her about how you hoped she would get better so you could take one of her classes again before you graduated she had laughed. “ _Don’t worry about having a different professor for your mythology class. Besides you got Professor Winchester right? Trust me. You’ll love his class. All the young women do._ ”

                You took a deep breath before finally walking into the classroom. Good, the professor wasn’t in yet. You didn’t care if the professor was the hottest man to walk the earth or the ugliest; you were in college to learn. So you took a seat in the front of the class so that you would be able to see the whiteboard.

                While waiting for the class to start, you skimmed through the text book. Other students filtered in through the door over time but as far as you knew the professor hadn’t come in yet. A couple of girls who ended up taking the seats next to you were speaking very highly of him though.

                “You know my friend said he had the most gorgeous eyes imaginable,” One of them said in a hushed tone.

                “Oh my god, he does! I saw him getting coffee today after my first class. He is absolutely the hottest man in existence in my opinion,” the other replied.

                You rolled your eyes at their discussion. They were practically drooling over him like high schoolers. There was no man or woman who could make you fawn over them like that. Not while you were in college anyway.  You had to graduate with as little debt as possible and you couldn’t risk letting petty things get in the way of earning your degree.

                “Good Afternoon! I’m Professor Winchester,” the professor announced as he walked into the room, making you look up.

                “Oh crap…”

 

                You had been stunned at how attractive the professor was, surprised even more by the fact that he was probably one of the youngest professors you had ever had. He had to be in his early thirties, if not thirty exactly. There were no words that could do him justice.

                The next two weeks of classes you spent hiding in the back of the classroom.  You didn’t want to be too distracted and you also didn’t want to get caught looking at him. That, however, didn’t mean you were completely paying attention to his lecture at all times.

                Today you were doing a fairly decent job of paying attention. You were also doing an excellent job of keeping your focus on the board. Until of course your eyes met his.

                He had paused his lecture briefly to allow the class to finish copying the notes that were on the board down. You had glanced at him from the final piece of information he’d written when it happened. Your eyes locked with his and you froze up briefly. His green eyes were absolutely stunning and it was difficult to look away from them. But after stealing one more silent second to look into those vibrant orbs you looked back to your notes with your face flushed from embarrassment.

                “Okay, that’s all of the notes we’re going to take today. Now for some homework,” The professor smiled even though a few students groaned.

                “I want everyone to pick a god or goddess from Greek Mythology and write a report on them,” he explained as he wrote the assignment on the board, “At least 5,000 words.”

                “Um, Professor?” A girl in front raised her hand. You noticed that it was one of the two girls you always saw ogling him.

                “Yes?” he asked as he turned to her.

                “How many pages is that?” she questioned.

                “It’s around ten to elven pages and I’ll know if you use any tricks to make it 10 pages long. The report is going to be fifty percent of your exam grade. The Greek Myth exam will be this Monday like it says in your syllabus. Right after where it says how I want the reports for my class done. While the exam is this Monday the report however won’t be due until next Friday so you should have plenty of time to study for your exam,” He stated as he looked around the room, “Any more questions?”

                When no one spoke up and he glanced around the room one final time.

“Alright then, you’re dismissed.”

                Everyone quickly began packing up, some to go to their next class and others to go home or to their dorms. You hadn’t been sure about where you wanted to go. First you thought about going to the library but then you remembered that Professor Wolfe was in the hospital again and thought you’d rather stop by and wish her well.

                As soon as you finished packing up your notes you quickly began walking toward the exit of the classroom. Just as you were about to walk out of the classroom however you were stopped.

                “(Y/n), can I ask you something?” Professor Winchester asked. You felt the need to take a deep breath before turning to face him.

                “Yes Professor?” You asked as your eyes met his brilliant green eyes again and you had to do your best not to blush.

                “Why did you change seats after the first day of class?” He questioned.

                “Oh, uh, I just didn’t enjoy listening to the girls that I had been sitting next to as they chit chat before and after class. The whole gossip girl thing kind of gets on my nerves,” you answered. It wasn’t a complete lie, but usually you could just ignore it. However you couldn’t just tell him that you moved because you found him attractive to the point that it became distracting.

                He laughed and you had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from blushing. “Fair enough,” he replied, “Have a good day.”

                “Thanks, you too,” You said quickly as you left the room, Dean’s eyes unknowingly following you out of the room.

 

 

                The hospital was a bit colder than what you were used to and you were thankful that you had decided against changing when you had dropped your books off at your apartment. You walked down the hall and gently held the bouquet of sunflowers as you glanced at the room numbers. A soft smile spread across your lips as you found the room number you were looking for.

                “Professor Wolfe?” you called softly into the room as you knocked on the open door.

                “(Y/n)? Is that you?” she asked at the sound of your voice, but she didn’t give you time to answer, “Come in! Come in!”

                “Hi Professor!” You greeted as you walked into view, “I brought you something.”

                “Oh! Sunflowers! I love sunflowers,” She replied cheerfully even though you could see now that you had entered the room how ill she looked. You had to fight to keep a saddened frown from appearing on your face as you noticed her pale skin and thin body.

                “I know! That’s why I always bring them,” You mustered up a chuckle as you set the flowers down on the table next to her.

                “Thank you (Y/n). I really do appreciate it,” she smiled at you.

                “You’re welcome. You deserve it. You’re the strongest person I know,” you couldn’t help but smile back.

                “Yeah, strong, except my body is starting to go out on me,” she replied you could pick up on a hint of sadness in her tone.

                “But you’re still smiling; and you’re keeping your spirits up,” You argued and was rewarded with her smile.

                “Yeah, I’m certainly trying to anyway,” she said as she looked to the flowers, “And the flowers are really helping me get through this, along with the visits.” A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as she admired the flowers.

                “So!” She suddenly perked up and you watched her with curiosity, “How much do you like Professor Winchester? Do you pay attention in his class or are you too busy paying attention to something else of his?”

                “Oh my god,” You laughed, “To be honest there are times I’m too busy staring at his ass to pay attention in class.”

                “See? I told you that you’d like his class!” She replied.

                “A bit more of a warning would have been nice. I was completely caught off guard when I first saw him,” You responded playfully.

                The two of you were still laughing when a knock came from the door. “Come in,” Professor Wolfe answered as the laughter subsided.

                “Well it sounds like you’re doing pretty good today,” A familiar deep voice said as he walked into the room.

                “Dean Winchester,” Professor Wolfe grinned as she saw him enter, “Are you taking care of my students? (Y/n) here was an excellent student of mine and if you’re being too hard on her I’ll kick your ass.”

                “Don’t worry, I’m not being too hard on our students. Besides, (Y/n) is one of the best students in the class,” he replied and gave you a wink, making you blush.

                “Well of course she is! She’s smart, hard-working, and she also learned from the best,” Wolfe stated proudly.

                “You both know I’m still here right?” You managed to speak up causing them to turn their attention to you and making you instantly regret speaking up.

                “Sorry, I like bragging about my students,” Professor Wolfe chuckled.

                “You like bragging about a lot of things,” You remarked, making both of the professors laugh. But your smile turned into a frown when Wolfe began to cough and breathe heavily.

                “Oh gosh,” she said softly as she took a deep breath, “I’m sorry but I’m starting to feel a bit tired.”

                “It’s okay,” You smiled softly as you stood up from your chair, “Get some rest. I’ll come visit you again soon.”

                “Okay, thank you both for visiting,” She spoke softly before closing her eyes.

                Professor Winchester followed you out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him as you continued down the hall. “I didn’t know you were close to Professor Wolfe,” He said as he quickly caught up to you.

                “Yeah, she helped me out a bit when I was going through a rough patch. She would see me outside of her office hours when I couldn’t make it to class,” You explained, “She also visited me when I was in the hospital with pneumonia.”

                “Wow, pneumonia? Must have been pretty bad if you were hospitalized,” he replied.

                “Yeah, I had about a liter of fluid drained from my chest,” You added as you walked out the front doors of the hospital and realized how low the sun was, “What time is it?”

                “It’s ten past 8,” Professor Winchester replied as he looked at his watch.

                “Damn,” You muttered to yourself.

                “What’s wrong?” he asked and you looked to him to see a concerned look on his face.

                “Oh, nothing really. I just missed the bus. I think another one is supposed to come by in about an hour though,” You answered.

                “Why don’t I take you home? It’ll be dark soon and I’d rather know for sure that you got home safely than wondering,” he offered.

                “What? Oh, you don’t have to do that. It wouldn’t be the first time I rode the late buses,” You said quickly.

                “Don’t worry about it. Come on, my car isn’t very far,” he insisted as he motioned for you to follow.

                You took a deep breath and decided to follow him to his car. You knew you probably should have insisted on taking the bus but you couldn’t convince yourself to do so. Not just because were you curious about the kind of car he drove, but also because the idea of getting back to your apartment before 10 o’clock was appealing to you.

                When you got to his car you were amazed at how beautiful it was. You could definitely tell it was an older car but you couldn’t place the year. The well looked after vehicle had a sleek, black paint job that shined in the last few rays of sunlight while the ‘Chevrolet’ on the front grill glowed proudly.

                “Wow,” You said as you looked the car over again, “This is your car?”

                “Sure is,” Professor Winchester replied as he opened the passenger door for you, “1967 Chevy Impala; My pride and joy.”

                “I can tell,” you chuckled as you sat inside the car. “What made you decide to get it?” You asked as he gently shut the passenger door.

                “It was my dad’s and he gave it to me,” he answered before walking around the front of the car and to the Driver’s side and quickly sliding in behind the steering wheel.

                “Wow, your dad gave you a car? I wish my dad had given me a car,” you joked as the professor started the car.

                “No offense but I don’t think there’s any car like my baby here,” He grinned as he patted the dashboard affectionately before pulling out of the parking space.

                “None taken. Besides, my dad wasn’t around by the time I was old enough to drive anyway,” You stated with a shrug.

                “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he replied softly, seeming unsure about continuing the subject up.

                “Don’t be. He left my mom when I was eight for another woman. My mom raised my younger brother and I all on her own. Honestly it was a lot better that way. Had a bit more money without my dad spending it all on alcohol,” You clarified.

                “Wow, your dad sounds like a real piece,” he commented, “Your mom seems to have done a great job with you though.”

                “Yeah, she did everything she could to raise my younger brother and I correctly,” you said, “Thankfully mom had a pretty good job so we never went hungry. And when money did get tight she’d get a second job.”

                “Damn, I can’t imagine,” Dean muttered softly, obviously thinking, “Do you still live with your mom and brother?”

                “No. I work at a diner serving tables so I’m can afford my own place since I didn’t want to live in the dorms. Mom still lives in Texas and my brother joined the army after he graduated high school,” You answered.

                “Speaking of which I forgot to ask you where you live. Might be good to know since I’m taking you home,” he chuckled.

                “Oh yeah,” You laughed softly, “The apartments next to the campus; building 2485.”

                “That’s pretty close to school,” he said.

                “Yeah. It’s a short walk so I don’t have to ride the bus and I can walk to work from there too,” you replied.

                “Wow, you walk everywhere don’t you? You know that you can ride the bus for free with the school ID right?” He chuckled.

                “Yeah, and I do ride the bus during the winter, but it’s a lot nicer to walk when it’s warmer.  Unless of course I have a lot of homework to do or a test to study for,” You replied.

                “Yeah, you have an exam on Monday. But you’ve done really great on my exams so far, even though there’s only been, like, two; but I’m sure this one won’t be any different,” He commented and gave you a smile that made butterflies erupt in your stomach.

                “Yeah, I certainly plan on doing great,” You added.

                The two of you continued to make small talk, mostly discussing the class until the Professor pulled up in front of your apartment building.

                “Thank you for giving me a ride,” You said as you took your seatbelt off.

                “No problem. I’ll see you in class on Friday,” He replied as you opened the door.

                “Okay, see you then,” You smiled as you stepped out of the car and walked to the front door of your apartment building. You looked back after unlocking the door to see him waiting for you to get inside before leaving, you waved back as you stepped into the door.

                You pressed your back against the door as you heard the Impala begin to drive again and couldn’t help but look back out the side window to see the professor drive off.  You giggled softly before going up a flight of stairs and to your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised January 30, 2016


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t normally work on a Monday night, but since the homework load from the school day was lighter than usual you agreed to take your co-workers shift when she asked. And thankfully you wouldn’t even have to worry about your Greek Mythology exam anymore; you’d taken it earlier that day.

Ever since the professor of your Mythology class had given you a ride home you’d felt a bit more comfortable around him. You had even moved up a seat in class. As of late, his class went from dreading the distraction his attractiveness caused to a class you would become excited about.

The door opened and you smiled at the older couple that walked in. They were regulars that came in two to three nights a week. They were very kind and sweet so it always made your day a bit better when you saw them come in.

“Hi Rick! Hi Martha! How are you two doing today?” You greeted as you walked out from behind the counter, grabbing two menus.

“Oh, hi (y/n)! We don’t normally see you on Mondays. Jenna isn’t sick is she?” Martha asked, her expression changing from happy to one that was similar to that of a concerned grandmother.

“No, she’s fine. She just has a big exam she’s studying for,” You answered as you began leading them to their usual table, a booth with a window and a decent view.

“Oh, well make sure you tell her we wish her luck,” Rick chimed in as he and his wife sat down.

“Sure thing! Did you two want some tea as usual or would you like something else to drink?” You questioned politely.

“I’ll have some sweet tea dear, but unsweet for Rick. He’s gotta watch his sugar,” Martha answered.

“Uh oh, did you get caught eating sweets again Mr. Rhodes?” You asked jokingly.

“Sure did,” He laughed, but in my defense it’s hard not to when my lovely wife is always making sweets for the grandkids.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Martha said with an amused chuckle.

“Alright, I’ll have your drinks out right away,” You smiled as you left the table and went behind the counter to get their drinks.

As you were filling their cups you heard the door open again. “Hello! Just take a seat wherever you like and I’ll be with you in just a moment,” you greeted, and you tried to turn and smile but weren’t able to turn away from the drinks in fear of accidentally overfilling them.

You heard the customer take a seat before you turned and began carrying the drinks around the counter. You looked to the customer and the polite smile you wore turned to one of recognition.

“Professor Winchester! I didn’t know you came to this diner,” You greeted and he looked up from a stack of papers with a surprised expression.

“Oh, hi (y/n). I come in here ever Monday for coffee. This is the diner you work at?” he asked.

“No, I just like to wear the uniform,” You replied jokingly.

The Professor laughed as he realized the stupidity of the question, “Yeah, should have known better.”

“Well, would you like your coffee black or decaf?” you questioned politely.

“Black please,” he answered.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your coffee,” You responded before walking back to Rick and Martha’s table.

“Sorry about the wait,” You smiled as you set their drinks down on the table, “Do you need another minute or are you ready to order?”

“Oh, we’re ready dear,” Martha answered.

You took their order; jotting it down on your notepad before excusing yourself to send their order into the kitchen and get a cup of black coffee for the professor. After giving the kitchen the order you grabbed a cup and the pot of fresh coffee and made your way to Professor Winchester’s table. You set the cup down on the table next to him and pour the hot beverage into the cup.

“Coffee black,” You repeated as you filled the cup.

“Thank you,” he smiled as he looked up from the papers.

“Are those the exams from today’s class?” You questioned as you spotted the familiar pages.

“They might be,” he chuckled.

“If I pay for your coffee is there a chance for bonus points?” You grinned.

“Ha! No, I am not falling for bribery,” he replied playfully.

“What if I include a free slice of pie?” you joked.

“Well in that case,” he responded humorously, making both of you laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’m not actually trying to bribe you,” You chuckled as you heard the door open again. “I’ll leave you to grade. Just let me know if you need anything else.”

“Sure thing, thanks,” he smiled before returning to the papers before him.

As time passed you took some more orders and kept the professor’s cup full. Several tables came and went, but the attractive professor remained for quite some time. It was a couple of hours before you saw him putting his stack of papers away.

“Done grading?” you asked as you stopped to refill his coffee.

“Yeah, and I am honestly glad about it,” he chuckled as he took a sip of the fresh coffee you had poured him.

“Should I even ask how bad I did?” You joked.

“If you consider a near perfect score bad, then yeah, I wouldn’t ask,” he replied.

“Near perfect?” You questioned, trying to figure out which one you could have gotten wrong.

“Yeah. You accidentally skipped number eighteen,” he answered, “At least I hope it was an accident. I was one of the easiest questions on the exam. A multiple choice question about Apollo.”

“Oh, that must have been when I was distracted,” you muttered, more to yourself than him.

“By what?” he asked curiously.

“Oh! By… Uh,” you really had no idea how to answer that question. There was no way in hell you were about to tell him the truth; that you’d been distracted by his lips as he had been focusing on some papers on his desk while the class took the exam. You wondered if he knew that he sometimes licked his lips.

“By things,” you answered blankly.

“By what things?” He asked with a raised eye brow. He seemed genuinely curious but you really didn’t know how to answer. At least until you noticed something.

“The stain on your tie,” You answered, partially relieved that you didn’t have to tell him the truth and partially frightened that he might not believe you.

His gaze snapped down to the aforementioned item and he growled as he spotted the stain, “Son of a bitch. I just bought this damn thing.”

You felt the heat rise in your face as you watched him rip the tie off and toss it into his bag. “You know you could have said something earlier,” he chuckled.

“Well, I was going to but then I remembered the exam,” You replied as you tried to regain your composure.

“That’s true, you were in the middle of an exam,” he commented.

“So, would you like anything to eat?” You asked with a smile, you needed a break from this man or else you might make yourself out to look like a fool.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll have the bacon cheese burger with fries,” he answered.

“Alright. Bacon cheeseburger and fries. I’ll have that put in for you,” You smiled and only remained long enough for him to thank you.

After you placed his order a few more tables came into the diner. They kept you busy enough that you didn’t have much time to chat with the professor. You gave him his food as soon as it was ready and as soon as he was done he paid for his meal and left; giving you a thank you, a good tip, and one of his amazing smiles.

 

Later that night you were finishing up with a fellow waitress and waiting for the third shift to come in. As soon as they were on the clock you were out the door, only to realize that the good weather from earlier that day was gone and had been replace with some nasty looking storm clouds.

You prayed that you had enough time to get home before the rain started but you didn’t even make it across the parking lot when the down pour started. You cursed at yourself for not having your umbrella. As soon as you got to the end of the parking lot a car pulled up next to you and you quickly recognized it.

"Professor?” You questioned.

“(Y/n)!” he answered, a bit surprised, “You’re not walking home in this are you?”

“Well, yeah, the bus doesn’t come by this late on a Monday night,” You replied as you gently hugged yourself, trying to keep warm from the chill of the rain.

“How about I give you a ride, looks like you weren’t expecting the rain,” he suggested.

“Yeah, sure, I’d appreciate that actually,” you said before quickly making your way around the car to the passenger side of the car and sliding in, “Thank you so, so much. Normally I don’t like to accept rides from work to home since it’s a pretty short distance.”

“No problem, and normally it’s probably not pouring down rain when you leave work,” He replied with a chuckle as he rolled up his window and put the Impala in drive again, “So, how was work?”

“It was good. Made more than I was told I would,” You chuckled.

“Well, that’s always good,” he commented with a small smile.

“What are you doing out this way anyway?” You questioned curiously.

“This,” he answered as he held up a folder, “I accidentally left some paycheck stubs and some other paperwork in my office for a lease on a house.”

“A lease? Not into buying?” You asked.

“Yeah. I’m in an apartment right now, but the lease is about to expire and I’m not interested in renewing,” he explained.

“Cool. I honestly wouldn’t know what to do with a house by myself,” you chuckled, “Then again you probably have a girlfriend or roommate so it won’t seem as big.”

“No, actually, I don’t have a girlfriend or a roommate. I just wanted a garage for my baby,” he smirked as he patted the dashboard affectionately.

You opened your mouth to say something then decided against it. It might not be an appropriate question to ask your professor.

“What?” he asked as he noticed you stop yourself.

“Nah, nothing,” You shrugged.

“What? Come on, tell me,” he insisted.

“It’s just,” You began hesitantly, “How do you not have a girlfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?”

“What? No. I just haven’t really found someone that I’d like to be with and would want to be with me in return,” he answered and you could see him tense up slightly.

“Well, at least you have time to date. I’m too busy with work and school,” You commented, trying to think of a better topic to talk about.

“Are you serious?!” he started and you were afraid that you had upset him. “I have way too many papers to grade. I’d have to give every student of mine a night with no homework just to make time to go out and pursue a girl,” he laughed and you were relieved.

“Hey, I’m cool with that! I’ll take a night with less homework so you can go on a date. As a matter of fact I will happily sacrifice having homework for you!” You joked and blushed slightly as he laughed.

“That would make my class too easy for you,” he replied as he turned the steering wheel, making you glance out the window and realize you were already pulling up to your apartment complex.

He brought the Impala to a stop in front of your apartment building and before you could say thank you and leave he reached over the back of the seat and into the back of the car. He pulled an umbrella up from the back and handed it to you, “Here, so you don’t get wet getting into your apartment.”

“Oh, I don’t need it. I’ll be fine,” You said as you tried to fight the blush that threatened to redden your cheeks. “Besides, what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. Take the umbrella,” he insisted.

“Well, thank you, for loaning me your umbrella and for the ride home,” you smiled.

“No problem. Stay safe,” he returned with a smile of his own.

“I will. Have a good night,” You said as you opened the door and opened the umbrella to protect yourself from the pounding rain.

“You too,” he replied quickly before you closed the car door and hurried to the door of your apartment building. You looked back and waved to him as you opened the door. He waved back as you closed the umbrella and quickly stepped inside. 

As you walked up the stairs to your floor you reflected on your conversations with the professor. You realized you probably didn’t stand a snowball’s chance in hell with him. But hey, at least you got to enjoy a side of him most students didn’t get to see.


	3. Chapter 3

                You stretched your legs out before you as you sighed and continued to read over your paper with a red ink pen in hand. You were sitting in a quiet corner of the campus as you revised your paper; allowing the clean air and warm sun to refresh your mind and keep you focused.

                The umbrella that Professor Winchester had loaned to you had be returned during his class earlier that day. When you had returned it he had told you that if you needed one you could keep it. However you assured him you had one of your own and that it didn’t feel right for you to be taking things from your professors.

                You didn’t have any more Wednesday classes to attend, but you decided to stay on campus to revise your paper. You couldn’t afford a laptop or any sort of computer of your own. So all your computer needs had to be fulfilled at the campus library, which you would need once you were done revising your paper for the third time.

                As you marked a revision on the paper you didn’t notice someone walk up behind you to peer over your shoulder.

                “Prometheus huh? That’s an interesting choice,” a voice commented behind you, causing you to spin around as you hid your paper from peering eyes.

                “Professor Winchester?!” You exclaimed, both surprised and a bit annoyed with having someone look over your shoulder; even if he was attractive it wasn’t something you were okay with.

                “Sorry, I was curious,” he chuckled sheepishly and shrugged, “So I see you’re almost done with your paper?”

                “Yeah, I’m doing what will hopefully be the final revision on it now,” You answered as you glanced back down at the paper.  “I didn’t feel like sitting in the library to revise it so I decided to come out here.”

                “Yeah, it’s too nice of a day to stay stuck inside anyway,” He replied as he sat down next to you. “So, were you able to find enough info to get at least five thousand words?”

                “Yeah, I was, it’s actually over the limit by about five hundred words,” You answered.

                “Seesh, you’re making it so it takes me longer than the weekend to grade all the papers aren’t you?” He chuckled.

                “Well, you never know. I am revising it still after all,” You smirked, “I might cut out just enough to make it around five thousand; or I could add more to it if you’d like.”

                “No need to do that,” he grinned, “I would like to spend a little bit of time away from grading papers.”

                “Aw, but why would you want that? Don’t you just love spending the warm days tucked away inside a stuffy office grading papers?” you joked.

                “Hell no,” he laughed, “I’d rather be working on Baby or doing something fun.”

                “Baby?” you questioned. You had never heard him refer to anything as ‘Baby’.

                “My Impala,” he answered.

                “Oh, your car,” you chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve seen someone love a car as much as you do.”

                “That’s because nobody has a car like mine,” he replied, “Wait, what about your brother? Surely he had a car he took care of.”

                “No, not unless you count my mom’s old Toyota Camry,” you answered, “He got a job when he was sixteen to save for a car of his own. Then when my mom was in a car accident caused by a drunk driver he decided to give her all the money he had saved so she could get a new car.”

                “Wow, that’s not something every kid would do. Usually a car is like a ticket to freedom,” He remarked with a bit of surprise in his tone.

                “Well, our mom has done everything for us. She always managed to get enough money together every time we wanted to do an after school activity or go to the movies with friends,” You explained with a fond smile spread across your lips. “I had just started college at the time, so even though I wanted to help her out I didn’t have the money.”

                “Looks like she did a really good job with you and your brother,” He commented with a small smile.

                “She did. We owe her a lot,” You added.

                The professor checked his watch and groaned softly, “Well, I’ve got one more class to get through that is about to start. Take care of yourself and good luck revising your paper.”

                “Thanks, good luck with your class,” you replied as you glanced back down to the paper in your hand. As he walked away you sighed and leaned back, looking up at the blue sky above you. You were starting to feel something other than a simple attraction to the professor. The more you got to know him, the more that feeling grew in strength.

                With a soft shake of your head you returned your attention to your paper. He was your professor, you should know better than to think of him in the way you were starting to. At the same time however, you couldn’t seem to stop yourself.

 

                You bit your lip as you sat at Professor Wolfe’s bedside. The revisions hadn’t taken you as long as you had thought they would, so you’d decided to visit the professor at the hospital. You were happy to finding her looking a bit better.

                However, when you had mentioned finishing your paper you hadn’t planned on having her read it over. She insisted on it though, saying it helped when revising things to have a fresh pair of eyes look it over. You found that she was right.

                She had just leaned over to ask you a question about your paper while marking it with a revision when a knock came at the door. You both turned as she called the person in and smiled as Professor Winchester entered. “Well hello there professor,” she greeted.

                “Hi,” he smiled then spotted the paper, “So you’re having another professor revise your paper? Isn’t that kind of cheating?”

                “No,” Professor Wolfe stated before you could say anything, “She’s just having a friend proof read it for her.”

                “Well, in that case I suppose it’s okay,” he chuckled as he pulled up another chair next to you. You took your paper back from Professor Wolfe and put it away in your bag, making a mental note to reread the rest of it when you got home.

                “So how are you feeling Anna?” He asked with a hint of worry on his face.

                “Better. Then again, I’m not having more chemo until tomorrow,” She answered. “I hear that your mythology class is going really well.”

                “Yeah, and just like you said. (Y/n) here is the best student of the class,” He answered, casting a smile in your direction and you did your best not to blush.

                “Well, yeah, you know I’m always right,” Wolfe replied proudly.

                “Except for that one time when you thought-” you started when she interrupted you.

                “Et! No, I mean I’m always right about college things and Mythology,” she corrected, “but probably not pop culture or technology.”

                Professor Winchester laughed, “Well, in our defense, we’ve always been too busy teaching students, grading papers, and keeping up with research on different mythologies to keep up with other things.”

                “Excuses, excuses,” You said jokingly, causing a chuckle out of the two professors.

                “So, I hear you’re getting another round of chemo. Is that right?” Professor Winchester questioned Wolfe.

                “Yes, but if I’ve improved even more after this next round then I can go home to rest until I’m due back for more,” she answered.

                “Well, at least you still managed to keep a full head of hair,” he smiled.

                “Actually, no,” Professor Wolfe corrected as she removed the wig she had on, “I just bought a wig that matched my natural hair color and usual style.”

                “Oh, uh,” Professor Winchester seemed to panic a bit, “Um, sorry.”

                “It’s fine Dean,” she chuckled, “I bought my natural hair color so that people couldn’t tell. It’s good to know it worked out the way I wanted it to.”

                “Oh, so you didn’t believe me when I told you?” You questioned jokingly.

                “Oh hush,” she chuckled.

                “Excuse me,” A nurse spoke as she entered the room, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours will be over in five minutes.”

                “Wait, what?” You asked, surprised, “What time is it?” You quickly looked to the clock in the room and were shocked to find that it was almost 8:30.

                “Damn. I didn’t realize how late it was,” You mumbled to yourself then realized you had cursed in front of two Professors.

                “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to swear,” You said quickly as your face became flushed with embarrassment.

                “It’s fine,” Professor Winchester chuckled. “Well, I guess we should get going.”

                “Yeah, if we’re still here in five minutes we’ll probably get kicked out,” you added before leaning over Wolfe’s bed to give her a hug. “Good luck tomorrow. I’ll try and visit you before you get out of the hospital.”

                “Thank you sweetheart. Be safe getting home,” She said as she gave you a weak squeeze.

                “Bye Anna, take care,” Professor Winchester said after you had said your good bye.

                “You too Winchester. And take care of my best student for me,” She replied and winked at you.

 

                The two of you walked out of the hospital side by side, discussing Wolfe’s condition and how she seemed to be in better spirits than the last time you both had seen her. When you got outside you were about to say good night and walk to the bus stop when Professor Winchester spoke up.

                “So, need a ride home?” he asked.

                “You’ve been giving me a lot of rides home, you know that?” You asked.

                “Yeah, well, I don’t feel right leaving you to go home on a bus or walk through the rain,” he said with a shrug. “But if it’s starting to make you uncomfortable then I understand… I didn’t think about that until now.” He seemed to whisper the last sentence under his breath making you chuckle.

                “No, I wouldn’t say that. I actually rather enjoy your company. It’s just not something I’m used to,” You remarked.

                “Well, if you ever need a ride home all you have to do is ask,” He said.

                “Hmmm, well, I would have to wait forty-five minutes for the next bus. I could be home before then if I took you up on your offer,” You grinned, “You know what, yeah. I’d love a ride home.”

                The two of you walked to his car. You thanked him as he opened the passenger door for you before climbing into the car through the driver’s side and starting up the engine. Unbeknownst to the two of you, Professor Anna Wolfe had climbed out of bed to look out the window. She smiled softly as she watched the two of you, seeming to know something neither one of you had caught onto yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while, eh? Well, I'm back. Once again this began as a one shot request that quickly became more than I what I intended. The request came through on Wicked Mischief Oneshots on Tumblr. (wickedmischiefoneshots.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Thanks for your patience lovelies!  
> Love,  
> Mischief ♥


	4. Chapter 4

                It had been a week since Professor Wolfe had been released from the hospital. Since her husband still had to work you had offered to help them around the house while Professor Wolfe rested. When you had started helping them out the Professor had insisted on you referring to her by her first name.

                “Hey Anna, are you hungry? I could make you some lunch,” You said as you walked into the room where the hospital bed had been installed.

                “Nah, I’m fine. My stomach is still bothering me from yesterday’s chemo session,” She replied drowsily.

                Just as you were about to respond the doorbell rang and you walked from the living room of the house to the front door. You answered and were surprised to see Professor Winchester. “Oh hey Professor,” You greeted as you stepped aside to let him in.

                “Hey! What are you doing here?” He asked as he stepped in.

                “Helping out with house chores. Anna’s husband couldn’t take any more time off without losing his job, so I offered to help out,” You explained as you led him to the living room.

                “Hey Anna,” He said softly as he walked over to the bed.

                “Hey Winchester,” Anna chuckled softly, “What are you doing here?”

                “I told Tom I’d cut the yard for you two today,” He answered, “It also gave me a chance to see how you were doing.”

                “I’m doing better,” Anna replied, “But I don’t look it right now cause I just had chemo yesterday. So I feel like hell.”

                “Well, hopefully it won’t be long now before you’re in remission,” Professor Winchester smiled as he gently patted her hand, “I’ll let you rest and go cut your lawn.”

                “Okay, Thanks,” Anna answered as she dozed off again.

                The two of you stepped out of the living room and made your way to the kitchen where you had been putting away clean dishes.

                “So, is she doing alright?” Professor Winchester asked as he started to help you.

                “She’s been really tired, but I think it might be from the chemo.”

                “She’s been a trooper with the whole cancer thing that’s for sure,” Dean commented, “It’s Saturday, you have to work tonight don’t you?”

                “Yeah, I work at 5:30,” you answered as you closed the dish washer door after having emptied it off all the clean dishes.

                “Well, I can give you a ride to work if you’d like. It would save you the walk to the bus stop,” He offered.

                “I’d appreciate that actually. It was chilly on my way here this morning and I don’t know if it’s warmed up any.”

                “It has a bit,” he chuckled, “but it’s supposed to rain later.”

                “Really, with how chilly it was this morning one might think we’d get some snow flurries,” you joked.

                “Snow at the beginning of April? That would be strange for our area,” he chuckled.

                “That’s right, its April now isn’t it,” you mumbled to yourself.

                “What, you forgot? I was talking about the last exam before your final just yesterday.”

                “Yeah, I know,” you replied, “It just amazes me how fast this semester has gone by.”

                “Well, you have an appointment coming up with an advisor for your next semester don’t you?” the professor asked.

                “Yeah, I have an appointment Monday actually, right before your class,” You answered.

                “You’re gonna take my Myth 201 class aren’t ya? You’re great with Mythology,” he asked with a grin.

                “Sure, as long as I can still get the required credit hours I need for my final year.”

                “Senior year huh? Are you graduating at the end of the fall semester or at the end of the spring semester?” he questioned.

                “Spring.”

                “Well, good luck. I hope you get into all the classed you need.”

                “Thanks,” you smiled.

                “No problem,” he replied, “Well, I’d better get to doing the yard work.”

                “Okay, I made some good ol’ southern tea. Feel free to help yourself.”

                “Thanks, I’m sure I’ll be thirsty when I’m done,” he replied with a bright smile, “Well, I’ll be outside.”

                You nodded and watched as he left the kitchen. You began wiping down the kitchen counters after you heard the front door close. When you heard Tom’s old craftsman push mower roar to life you stole a peak out of the window to see your Mythology Professor with a beaming smile on his face.

                A chuckle escaped you as you went back to cleaning thinking he was a goof for enjoying yard work when unknowingly to you it had really been the offer of your southern tea that had made him smile.

 

 

 

                The day had gone by quickly and you were thankful that your shift was almost over now. The professor had given you a ride to work earlier and you were thankful since it had started raining as soon as the two of you left Anna’s. He stuck around the diner so that he could grab a burger and fries for dinner before heading back to Tom and Anna’s to see if they needed any more help with anything else.

                “Hey hon,” a third shift server named Molly greeted as she came in for her shift.

                “Hey Molly, do you want to check me? Hank is busy in the kitchen,” You said as you started a fresh pot of coffee.

                “Sure,” she answered, “Did we lose another third shift cook?”

                “No, Jack caught strep from his son,” You replied, “Poor guy sounded like it hurt just to talk when he called earlier.”

                “Yuck, I caught strep from one of my kids once. It was terrible.”

                Molly walked around your half of the diner and checked to make sure your outwork was completed. She checked under the tables to see that they were swept, checked to make sure there was plenty of silverware rolled, checked to make sure the menus had been wiped down, and checked to make sure the ladies room was cleaned.

                “Alright, you are good to go,” Molly said finally after checking everything, “Call when you get home so that we know you made it home safe. I really wish you would look at getting a ride at night.”

                “Well, I’m in college so a car of mine own is out of the question,” you answered, “I’ll text you as soon as I get home though. Have a good night.”

                As you stepped out of the diner an SUV pulled up and parked out front. You didn’t think much of it and ignored the car as you started to cross the parking lot toward the sidewalk. As you crossed the parking lot however you began to get a bad feeling.

                “Hey!” A slurred shout came across the parking lot. You continued to ignore it as you realized the men that had pulled up to the diner had been drunk. It wasn’t unusual on a Saturday night, but it also wasn’t unusual for the drunks to get rowdy or harass the servers at the diner. There had been many weekend nights were you’ve seen Hank throw a drunk guy out for acting inappropriately.

                “Dude, leave her alone,” a sober voice sounded, and you were glad that there was a sober one in the group. It usually meant that if the guy was normally kind then he’d reign in his rowdy friends.

                “Aw, come on,” a different drunk slurred, “She’s cute.”

                You heard a man quickly stumbling up behind you, his friend calling out after him. Your body tensed and you began to walk faster, debating on out right running. As you realized the man was getting closer you were about to run when a familiar car pulled up next to you.

                “Hey (y/n), need a ride?” the professor asked through the open passenger window.

                “Yes please,” you said quickly and got into the passenger seat.

                “Aw man,” you faintly heard over the growl of the engine as Professor Winchester began to pull away.

                “Are you okay?” the professor asked as he turned the Impala out of the parking lot and toward your apartment complex, “You look like you were about to freak out.”

                “Yeah,” you chuckled softly as a sigh of relief escaped you, “I was afraid that the drunks in front of the diner were going to harass me.”

                “Oh, well then I guess it’s a good thing that my new permanent way home is this way now,” he smiled.

                “Oh, did you move into that house you were wanting to rent?”

                “Yeah, and it’s closer to campus so I can sleep in longer in the mornings,” he answered.

                “What? Not a morning person?” you chuckled.

                “Nope,” he replied with a short laugh, “It takes some strong coffee to get me awake in the morning.”

                As you chuckled the scent of burning wood filled your nose, “smells like some one’s having a bonfire."

                “Um, (y/n),” the professor said quietly.

                “Yeah? What’s-”

                Your blood ran cold and you were left stunned with disbelief as flames lit the area around your apartment complex.

                 “Please don’t be my building,” you whispered quietly to yourself, panic beginning to flood your mind.

                When the Impala pulled into the large parking lot of the apartment complex you learned that what you had been fearing since you spotted the glow of the flames was true. Flames reached up into the sky as two fire trucks and firemen did their best to dowse the flames. Large arcs of water from the hoses targeted the roof and struggled to gain control of the raging fire while another team of fire fighters dowsed the buildings close to the fire to prevent the fire from spreading and claiming more apartments.

                You stepped out of the car as you watched the flames destroy everything you had with the exception of the few belongings you had on your person.

                “ _It’s not real_ ,” you thought to yourself as you watched your home burn, “ _This has to be so some messed up dream._ ”

                You pleaded and begged to anyone or anything listening to wake you up and let it all just be a nightmare. You hoped to have just fallen asleep in the Impala from the exhaustion brought on by the busy day and you would wake up to find yourself in front of your apartment building with everything fine. The more and more you realized you weren’t having a nightmare though, the more your legs began to tremble.

                You didn’t even register Professor Winchester catching you as your legs gave out under you and you fell to the ground. He held you to his chest and did his best to comfort you as you greeted your new reality with streams of tears falling down your cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry this took so long to get up. I've been working two jobs and trying to keep up with family and friends. I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter out quicker which should be easier since I've started writing in a composition book first, which means I'm not limiting to writing when I'm sitting in front of my laptop. (Which isn't too often anymore.)
> 
> Thanks for your patience~!  
> Love,  
> Mischief ♥


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing felt real as you were gently guided back to the Impala. You were left in a state of shock even after the fire department had managed to dowse the flames. The passenger door was opened for you and you mindlessly slid into the car, slumping in the seat as the door was closed.

After the professor got into the car there was a brief silence until he spoke up, “You can stay at my place tonight if you’d like. I’ve got a sleeper sofa you can sleep on.”

You were planning on declining the offer, but after a few moments of thinking about the costs of getting a motel room and not having enough for more than a few days you changed your mind. 

“I’d appreciate that, thank you,” you spoke softly, “And could we stop at Walmart? I need to buy some clothes.”

“Yeah, sure,” he replied as he started the car, “I need to get a couple of things anyway.”

 

Once the two of you got to the store you split up. He went to look at a few things for his house while you went to buy clothes. You were doing your best to keep it together while browsing for new clothes. It was getting harder and harder to do so however as you picked out undergarments, jeans, shirts, socks.

With tears threatening to stream down your cheeks you decided to quickly grab what was left of the items that you needed and head for the check out.

After scanning in everything the total made you cringe. “A hundred and eighteen dollars and sixty three cents,” you muttered softly as you reached into your pocket for the tips that you had made working earlier that night. 

You counted out the tips and found you had a hundred and forty seven dollars. It was more than enough to pay for the clothes, but what if you needed it for something else? You began to recount what future expenses you would have. 

You had renter’s insurance thankfully, but you wouldn’t get it right away. You would have to save up for a security deposit on a new apartment and for first month’s rent. Then there was also furniture. You would at least need to buy a bed and a table if you were still wanting on the insurance to come through by that time.

As you debated on whether or not to put away a pair of jeans or not a hand came from behind you and tapped he pay button on the screen before swiping a credit card through the car machine.

“What?” you quickly turned to see the professor as he signed his signature, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine,” the professor replied, “I want to help you out.”

“Letting me stay the night at your place is more than enough,” you said as you watched the receipt print and grabbed your bags. “I have some cash on me, let me pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he chuckled softly as he started ringing up his own items.

“Are you sure?”

“If you’re that worried about it just make me a pie and we’ll call it even,” he answered.

“Oh, okay,” you spoke softly, your chest feeling heavy and tears stinging your eyes. You managed to make it to the car, but as soon as the engine came to life you couldn’t hold them back anymore.

You covered your face in an attempt to hide the fact that you were crying. You realized you’d failed when a hand gently rested on your shoulder. You looked up through blurry eyes to see the professor frowning. “It’s okay,” he said softly.

A sob escaped you and he pulled you across the seat into his arms and he comforted you as you sobbed into his shoulder.

 

After you had cried until you couldn’t cry anymore the professor drove you back to his house. It was a small, older house built out of red brick with a disheveled porch. “Watch your step,” the professor advised as you approached the stairs.

“I bought a fixer-upper to work on during the summer. I’m sorry if it’s not very spectacular,” he shrugged sheepishly.

“It’s fine professor,” you replied softly, more concerned with ending the day.

“Hey, uh, outside of school stuff you can just call me Dean alright?”

“Oh, sure,” you nodded as the two of you stepped into the house.

He flipped on the lights and you could tell he was still getting settled in by the cardboard boxes in the corner, still unpacked. The inside of the house was in a lot better shape than the outside. The carpet was soft and plush against your feet as you stepped out of your shoes and the faint scent of fresh paint remained. You spotted some paint cans on a plastic covered coffee table which meant he had probably just painted earlier that day before going to Anna’s.

“Oh right,” Dean muttered next to you before looking to you. “I repainted part of the house today. If you want there is a shower down the hall with clean towels in the closet. I’ll clean the mess up while you shower and pull the bed out of the couch.”

“Okay, thank you,” You said softly as you set down all but one of the plastic bags you had and made your way down to the hall.

 

The hot water felt wonderful against your skin. You’d forgotten how nasty you felt after work when you’d seen your apartment on fire. Then again, anything that shocking would make anyone forget that they needed a shower. You used some of the shampoo and conditioner you’d bought and took your time washing up. You enjoyed massaging them into your hair and the suds your bar of soap left on your skin.

You savored a few extra minutes under the water before shutting it off and wrapping a towel from the linen closet around yourself. You dried yourself off with the plush towel and slipped into a pair of cotton pants and a loose, cotton t-shirt you’d gotten at the store. You made sure to brush your teeth and hair before exiting the bathroom.

“I hope you don’t mind but I used some of your toothpaste. I forgot to get some.”

“That’s fine,” he replied as he pulled the cushions off of the couch. You spotted the coffee table against the wall with the paint cans and plastic cover no longer there. 

“Thank you again for letting me stay,” you said softly.

“Don’t worry about it. Just make me that pie and we’ll be square,” he chuckled as he pulled the bed out.

“Well, here it is,” he said as he gestured to the bed, “The sheets are new. There’s a comforter on the lazy boy if you need it, and I actually just bought the pillow while we were at the store, so that’s nice and fluffy for ya.”

“Thanks,” you chuckled.

“Well, I’ll let you get some sleep,” He said as he took a few steps toward the hall.

“Good night Dean,” you said softly as he went to step past you. He stop for a moment and stared at you for a moment, seeming surprised for a moment before he cleared his throat.

“Good night (y/n).”

 

Dean sighed as he laid in bed. He wasn’t expecting the way you said his name. It sounded sweet and it made his heart swell.

The entire time he’d been spending time with you he’d thought it was just a bond between a professor and a student. Giving advice and teaching you whatever lessons he felt you needed to learn. Now however he was realizing that it was a lot different from that. He’d wanted to kiss you when he’d heard you tell him good night and his name fell off your lips.

A groan escaped him and he wiped his hand over his face. He had to get himself together. He couldn’t risk scaring you; no matter how much he wanted to hope you felt the same about him.


	6. Chapter 6

                You had a lot of trouble sleeping that night. You passed all but a couple of hours of the night staring at the ceiling. When you saw the sun start peeking through the curtains you decided you’d had enough of struggling to sleep.

                When you got up you quietly made the bed and went to wash up. After washing your face and thoroughly brushing your teeth and hair you quietly made your way back to the living room. You realized sadly that you had nothing else to do as you sat on the end of the neatly made sofa bed.

                You did your best to distract yourself from thinking too much about the fire; but it just made you realize how much you had lost.

                You thought about studying since you still had finals in just a few weeks but your notes and books had gone up in flames. You took your phone form the end table and just as you were about to unlock the phone you realized it was dead and remembered you no longer had a charger for it. With a heavy sigh you fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

                With almost all of your belongings suddenly gone there wasn’t much you could do to pass the time until Dean woke up. Then again if it weren’t for the fire, you wouldn’t have to worry about passing the time in your professor’s house while he slept.

                Tears began to well up in your eyes as you sat up and scooted back until your back hit the back of the couch and you hugged your knees to your chest. As the tears began silently falling down your cheeks and you rested your forehead against your knees and a soft sob escaped you.

                Time passed as you cried softly, curled up as you broke down. The shock you’d felt the night before had dissipated and in its place was despair and a sadness so heavy you could feel its weight in your chest. You had worked so hard to get what you had, and now it was gone so quickly it have your mind and heart whiplash.

 

 

                Dean hadn’t heard you when he first woke up. He just knew to be quiet in case you were still asleep. As he stepped out of his bedroom though he heard your soft sobs echo down the hall.

                With cautious steps he slowly walked down the hall until he could see your figure. His heart shattered at the sight of you, curled in on yourself like an injured, beautiful creature.

                He wanted so badly to reach out to you. To quietly walk over to you and gently wrap his arms around you and hold you while you cried. He wanted even more to take away the pain you felt and just see you happy. He wanted to, but feeling that way scared him and smothered any courage he might have had to do so.

                The last serious relationship he’d had didn’t end well. He’d been with Lisa for around a year and in a half. He had loved her, but perhaps he hadn’t been in love with her. It had ended a year ago when he put his career before her and let her down. He couldn’t do that to anyone else, especially you.

                Dean brushed a tear from his face as he quietly went back to his room. For now, he decided, he’d give you space. At least until he thought of something he could do to cheer you up without accidentally hurting you any more than you already were.

 

 

                Your stared back at you as you studied your face. You’d cried for so long that your eyes were puffy, red, and sore. Anyone could see you’d been crying from a mile away.

                “Morning,” a gruff voice spoke through the bathroom door.

                “Good morning,” you answered before turning the faucet on and splashing some cold water on your face.

                “You want something to eat? I make a kickass omelet.”

                “Um, no thanks,” you answered, “I’m not really hungry right now.”

                “Oh. Okay, well, if you change your mind don’t be afraid to ask,” Dean replied.

                “Thank you,” you said just loud enough for him to hear. You felt bad for declining the offer, but there was no way you could eat in the state you were in. You felt nauseous just thinking about food.

                After changing out of your sleepwear and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt you walked into the living room to find Dean had already folded the bed back into the sofa and was sitting down with what was obviously a cheap microwave breakfast burrito.

                “Hey Dean?”

                “Yeah?” he asked before taking a bite of his food and looking up to you.

                “Is there a chance I could get a copy of the lecture notes from your class? Mine, well, you know.”

                “Yeah, of course. I’ll start printing them out when I’m done eating,” He answered.

                “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

                “No problem. And about the assignment I assigned last Wednesday, don’t worry about having it done by tomorrow. Just make sure to turn it in by the last class before finals if you can. If you can’t we can arrange for a different, shorter assignment to replace that one.”

                “Oh, thank you. I honestly didn’t know if I could get it redone by your class tomorrow. But I remember all the major points of my paper. I’ll definitely have it done by finals.”

                “Hey, I’m a professor. That doesn’t mean I’m heartless,” he joked and it made your lips curl slightly into a soft smile.

                “So I’m going to start that print job and shower. I have to run a couple of errands, did you want to come with?”

                “Sure,” You answered, not wanting to be left by yourself.

                “Alrighty then,” he said as he finished his breakfast burrito and carried the empty plate to the kitchen. “We’ll head out in about an hour.”

                With that he turned and went down the hall to what you assumed was his office. You sighed and sat on the couch to wait.

 

 

                The day out turned out to do you more good than you had expected it to. You and Dean had gone to an office supply store, an auto parts store, and even stopped at the diner you worked at for lunch so you could talk to your boss. Needless to say, your boss insisted on giving you the night off.

                After lunch you and Dean made one final stop at the hardware store for some more paint and headed back to his house.

 

                “Thanks for helping me paint the dining room. That yellow color has got to go,” Dean smiled as he pour some deep red paint into a paint tray.

                “Well, it’s the least I can do for you since your letting me stay here until I get back on my feet,” You chuckled and glanced down to the floor, “Shouldn’t we cover the carpet with a tarp or something?”

                “Nah, I’m going to replace it with hard wood flooring over the summer anyway. Won’t matter much if we get some paint on it,” he answered.

                “Oh, I see,” you mumbled softly as you put your hair up to get it out of your face and out of the way.

                “Alright, well, let’s get to work,” Dean said as he handed you a paint roller.

                As the two of you painted you both talked to each other to keep things from getting too quiet. You learned that Dean had a brother who was a lawyer fresh out of law school and that his brother, Sam, was getting married next summer to a girl named Jessica. You told him about the other classes you were enrolled in, your major, and about the pet you had as a kid.

                You were finishing up your part when you looked over and noticed he wasn’t paying much attention to what you were doing.

                You bit your lip as you thought over the prank you were contemplating. Would he be pissed? Well, given the fact that he was a fun guy, probably not. Would you be crossing the line? Definitely.

                “ _What the hell_ ,” you thought, “ _I could use a good laugh._ ”

                “Hey, you missed a spot,” You said as you walked over and lightly dipped your paint roller in the paint tray.

                “What? Where?” he asked, “Here?!”

                He turned suddenly and caught you off guard, smearing some paint on your cheek. You stared at him in shock for a moment.

                “How dare you sir!” you exclaimed.

                “Did you really think that would work on me? I have a little brother who used to try that one on me all the time as a kid. And I will have you know I’m a master when it comes to pranks.”

                “Oh really?” you grinned.

                “Yeah really.”

                “Then you know what?”

                “What?” he asked, his voice laced with a dare for you to try and get pay back.

                You immediately thrust the paint roller in his direction. He caught your wrist, but you just took some paint from the roller with your fingers and smeared it across his forehead.

                “Son of a bitch!”

                “Ha! Didn’t expect that did you?!”

                The two of you fought against each other for several moments. Finally he managed to overpower you and hugged you with your wrists held behind your back.

                “Ha!” he exclaimed triumphantly, making you chuckle.

                When you looked into his eyes the smiles you both wore faded. His eyes seemed bright and nervous, as if he was trying to make the same decision you were trying to work out on your own.

                Slowly your eyes moved to his lips. He licked his lower lip and you felt him move closer. Your eyes closed as you felt his breath on your lips.

                A knock on the door brought you back to reality and you both quickly took a step back from each other.

                “Oh, uh, that’s probably the pizza guy. I’ll go get that.”

                “Yeah, I’ll go wash up really quick,” You added and the two of you went separate ways. He went to the door while you went to the bathroom. He went to the door while you went to the bathroom.

                The rest of the night went without incident. The two of you shrugged it off and acted like you hadn’t almost kissed each other.

                Not long after dinner you showered and he pulled the bed out of the sofa for you before washing the paint off his face in the kitchen.

                “Good night,” he said as he made his way to bed, wearing flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

                “Good night,” you returned. You sighed after hearing the door to his room close.

                You were alone again with only the thoughts of everything you’d lost in the fire. You could already feel the tears welling up in your eyes. Looked like another mostly sleepless night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                About fifteen minutes later you heard the door to Dean’s bedroom open again and you stifled your soft sobs, hoping he hadn’t heard you. Had you accidentally sobbed louder than you thought?

                The thin mattress dipped behind you and you felt his hand rest on your arm.

                “Hey,” he said quietly.

                “Yeah?” you asked, avoiding his gaze.

                “About- Wait, are you crying?”

                You sniffled and quickly wiped your eyes as you sat up. “Sorry. I-”

                “Are you- Is it about… earlier?”

                You had to think for a moment before chuckling softly. “No, no. I was thinking about my apartment.”

                “Okay. About earlier by the way. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable,” He said softly, avoiding your gaze.

                “It’s fine,” You chuckled softly.

                “So, uh, wanna talk about how your holding up I guess? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m just not sure how exactly to help you out.”

                “You’re fine. You’ve been really great. It’s just… When I’m alone it’s all I can think about. About how much I lost in the fire.”

                The two of you were quiet for a moment as he gently rubbed your forearm soothingly with his thumb. Suddenly he got up and left you were wondering if you’d gone too far in confiding in him. You were already a burden on him by staying with him. You didn’t need to be making him your therapist too.

                You looked up as you heard him walking back down the hall from his room, now he had a pillow in his hand and what appeared to be the comforter from his bed. You looked into his eyes with confusion etched on your face, trying to figure out what he was doing.

                “You said you kept thinking about it when you’re alone. So I’ll sleep in here with you. It’s not the first time I’ve camped out on the floor.”

                “What? You don’t have to do that,” You said quickly, feeling bad for making him leave his comfortable bed for the floor just to comfort you.

                “Never said I had to, just said that I would,” he replied with a shrug.

                “Well, don’t sleep on the floor,” you muttered softly.

                “Where else would I sleep?” he chuckled.

                “You could sleep on the bed with me.”

                He looked at you for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure he heard you right. “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah, I’m okay with it if you’re okay with it. I’d feel bad if you slept on the floor in your own house.”

                A small smile spread across his lips and he placed his pillow next to yours, “You’re not gonna go running to the college admin if I do are ya?” he half joked, but you could tell a part of him was seriously worried you would.

                “No,” you chuckled, “Scouts honor.”

                “You were a girl scout?”

                “No, but my brother was a boy scout,” you laughed softly.

                “Oh gee, so promising then,” he joked and laid down next to you, pulling his own blanket over himself.

                The two of you got comfortable and you took a deep breath, feeling more relaxed now that there was someone with you. You also noted that it helped to keep you from blushing since you just realized that Dean must have discarded his t-shirt when initially going to be earlier.

                “Are you feeling better?”

                “Yeah,” you answered, “Thank you Dean.”

                “Anytime.”


	7. Chapter 7

                You woke up to the sound of a loud, obnoxious alarm going off in a different room. With a groan you stretched out, making Dean stir as you moved.

                “Mm, morning,” he mumbled in a gruff voice.

                “Morning,” you muttered back, still tired, “that your alarm?”

                “No, it’s the boogie man’s,” he replied, making you snicker.

                You felt his weight leave the bed and heard his footsteps pad down the hall as he went to turn the alarm off. You sat up in the bed and rubbed your face before moving to the edge of the bed. You stood up as you heard the alarm stop its insistent beeping.

                You had been debating on not going to school, but ultimately decided you would. You couldn’t let yourself fall behind more than you were now with the loss of your things. Besides, you figured it would make a good distraction so you wouldn’t be left alone with your thoughts.

                When Dean walked back into the living room you turned to look at him and had to fight off a blush as you saw his exposed upper body, “Hey, where you going to get in the shower? Or were you going to have breakfast first?”

                “Coffee first, and then breakfast, you want some?” he replied.

                “Yeah, I’ll have some. Do you mind if I hop in the shower while you get it ready?”

                “Why? So you can steal all he hot water?” he asked with a grin.

                “I’ll leave you some hot water. Some,” you answered.

                “Well I suppose that’s fine then,” he chuckled, “But if I end up with a cold shower I’m beating you to the shower tomorrow.”

                “Deal,” you laughed softly and grabbed a change of clothes. Dean stepped into the kitchen and started brewing some coffee while you walked down the hall to the bathroom.

                You showered quickly and made sure to save as much hot water as you could for Dean. When you stepped out of the shower you were greeted by the scent of bacon and eagerly made your way to the source of the smell.

                “Wow,” you said as you entered the kitchen. Dean had made a small stack of pancakes, bacon, and some scrambled eggs.

                “What? Didn’t think I could cook just ‘cause I’m a bachelor?” he asked with a grin.

                “No, just didn’t expect you to cook so much food,” you chuckled.

                “Yeah, well,” he began sheepishly, “I may have gotten a bit carried away.”

                “That’s fine with me,” you smiled, “I wouldn’t mind a nice breakfast before going to school.”

                “You’re going to school today?” he asked, seeming surprised.

                “Well, yeah,” you answered, “The semester is almost over, and I don’t want to fail any of my classes. Besides, I think getting back to a regular routine would be good for me.”

                Dean started grabbing the plates of bacon and eggs while you wordlessly helped him by grabbing the small stack of pancakes and two clean plates for the two of you. “Okay, but if anything happens or you change your mind feel free to stay here while I go in to work. You’re also more than welcomed to take my spare house key in case you decide to come back half way through the day.”

                “Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” you smiled, “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to dig into some breakfast.”

               

                For the first time since your apartment went up in flames you felt somewhat normal as you walked across the college campus to your first class of the day.

                You had ridden with Dean to campus and he dropped you off at the bookstore. You had spent some of your savings to buy a few books you need to get through your first two classes. What books you didn’t replace your friend Charlie was going to meet you up later with digital copies for you.

                You had just started getting settled in your seat for your first class when another student walked up to you.

                “Hey, didn’t you live in that apartment complex that caught fire?”

                “Um, yeah,” you replied hesitantly, “how did you know that?” Your stomach was starting to feeling like it was becoming knotted.

                “Oh, I thought I saw you there a few times when I was visiting a few friends. That was messed up wasn’t it? Which building do you live in?”

                “Oh, uh,” you bit your lip to keep from getting upset and crying, “I actually lived in the building that burned down.”

                “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! Do you know how the fire started?”

                “No, they’re still investigating it,” You murmured.

                “I can’t imagine losing all my stuff like that. Where are you living now?”

                You gently bit your cheek to fight back the tears that wanted to spill from your eyes. “I’m- I’m staying with a friend… I’m sorry, but can we not talk about this? I just want to focus on my studies.”

                “Oh! Right, sorry. I’m too curious for my own good sometimes,” she giggled sheepishly.

                “It’s- It’s okay,” you muttered and were a bit relieved to see Professor Whitley enter the classroom.

                “Alright students! Let’s get to work!”

 

                Your day was going a lot worse than you had expected. Every time you’d go up to one of your professors and ask about getting a copy of the notes you’d have to explain what happened which would result in them giving you a look of pity.

                You’d come to school that day for the sake of normality, not to have people feel sorry for you. Having them pity you only reminded you that you lost everything except the clothes in your apartment and the things in your pockets to the fire that day.

                “Hey!” Charlie greeted as she sat next to you in the Library.

                “Hey,” you smiled, hoping your friend would cheer you up.

                “So, I downloaded those books for you,” she smiled as she handed you a USB flash drive.

                “Thank you so much,” you smiled, “I was worried I wouldn’t be able to pass finals without them. I guess I’ll be in the library a lot for the next few weeks.”

                “Not a problem,” she smiled back, “Also, I don’t think you’ll need to spend as much time as you think in the library.” You watched her curiously as she grabbed the laptop bag that she had set down next to her when she first sat down and pushed it across the table to you.

                “What’s this?” you asked, quirking your eyebrow.

                “You’re new laptop!”

                “Charlie, you shouldn’t have done this,” you said, feeling guilty.

                “Don’t worry about it. It was just sitting around anyway. Not powerful enough for my games. I cleaned it up and it is running like new!”

                “Thank you so much Charlie,” you whispered as tears began to well up in your eyes.

                “Hey, I said don’t worry about it,” She smiled softly.

                “I’m sorry,” you muttered as you started to wipe tears away, “I’ve had such a bad day. Everyone has just pitied me when all I wanted was a normal day. The whole reason I came to school today was so I wouldn’t think about everything I’ve lost. But it’s all I’ve been thinking about because people keep asking questions and because I keep having to explain to my professors why I’m asking for the course notes.”

                “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” she smiled, “Why don’t you skip your next class. Go get some rest or we can go have a drink at the bar down the road.”

                “Thanks, but I’m not very interested in having a drink this early in the week,” you chuckled softly, taking a deep breath and wiping the last of your tears away.

                “Alright, well at least let me drive you back to… Where are you staying anyway?”

                “Promise not to tell anyone? I don’t want to get my friend in trouble,” you reply hesitantly.

                “Dude, we’ve known each other for how long?” she smiled, “You can trust me. Pinky promise.”

                “Well,” you began in a hushed tone as you looked around to make sure no one could overhear you, “I’m staying at a professor’s house.”

                “Professor Wolfe? What’s the big deal about that? You were helping her out too anyway right?”

                “No, Professor Winchester.”

                “Oh!” She exclaimed, then quickly quieted down again, “You’re staying with Professor Winchester? Your mythology professor this semester?”

                “Yes.”

                “Are you two-?”

                “What? No!” You reply quickly, cutting her off before she can even finish her question, “He’s been extremely kind and respectful toward me the entire time. Although, we did, kinda, almost kiss.”

                “What!?”

                “Don’t freak out. I didn’t happen… Even though, I wouldn’t have minded it a bit if it did.”

                “Oh, gotta thing for your professor huh? Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing,” Charlie grinned.

                “Oh can it,” you chuckled.

                “So, you wanna go back to his place then? I don’t have another class until 2:50, so I have time.”

                “No, I’m feeling better actually. Thanks to you,” you smiled, “I think I’m going to go to my last class for the day. Besides, I don’t want to worry him.”

                “Oh, that’s right. He’s your last class of the days on Monday. Well, in that case I’ll tag along,” she smirked as she stood from the table.

                “What?”

                “Well I’ve seen you turn down a bunch of guys, and a few ladies, due to your ‘no romance due while in school rule’. So obviously I wanna see the guy who could change your mind on that.”

                You couldn’t help but laugh at your friend, “Nothing is ever going to happen between me and him. It would cost him his job if people found out he was dating a student.”

                “Only if it’s when you’re enrolled in his class,” she grinned.

                “Uh huh, sure Charlie.”

                “I’m serious! I’ll prove it to you.”

 

                The two of you were twenty minutes early for the mythology class. Surprisingly there wasn’t another class in there during the class period before it so the two of you went ahead and took a seat in the empty room.

                “Jeez, did we have to take the stairs?”

                “We went up two flights of stairs Charlie, not ten,” you chuckled.

                “Whatever,” she mumbled and got her own laptop out.

                “What’chya doing?”

                “I’m proving you wrong remember?”

                “Really Charlie?”

                “Really. And besides,” she replied as she tapped away on her keyboard, “You shouldn’t be afraid to reach for the good things right?”

                You rolled your eyes and shook your head at her while you watched her continue to tap away on her laptop. You recognized the college website and watched with some interest as she pulled up the College’s Rules and Regulations book.

                After a bit of searching Charlie gave you a triumphant smirk and turned the laptop in your direction. “See! I told you!”

                “ ‘Professors and students may not pursue a romantic or sexual relationship for the benefit of one or the other’s ill-mannered benefits. However, if it does not interfere with college and academic careers then a professor and a student may proceed with a relationship as long as the student is not enrolled in the professor’s classes during, or after, the relationship.’ Huh, I guess you were right.”

                “See, just wait out the semester and the two of you could totally be together.”

                “One, that doesn’t mean it would actually happen. Two, I told him I’d enroll in his 201 class in the fall,” You remarked.

                “So? Drop the class before the fall semester starts.”

                “Charlie, just because you want it to happen doesn’t mean it will.”

                “Oh come on, take a chance for once would you?”

                “You’re never going to let this go are you?”

                “Nope, because I think there’s a chance.”

                “A chance for what?”

                The two of you looked up to see Dean standing in the door way, a messenger bag hanging off his shoulder and a coffee in his hand.

                “That you’ll let me hang out during your class,” Charlie replied coolly, “She won’t shut up about how awesome your class is so I figured I’d sit in and check it out.”

                You couldn’t resist blushing, even though she came up with a cover for your earlier conversation pretty quick you wondered if he might have heard more than that last sentence.

                “Sure, you can sit in,” he smiled, “I’m Professor Winchester.”

                “Charlie Bradbury.”

                “Well, I’m going to get set up for class.”

                “Okay,” the two of you said in unison.

                He chuckled and shook his head as he went to the desk in the front and began getting his lesson plan out for the day.

 

                That night the two of you were sat down at the dinner table enjoying some Chinese take-out and making decent conversation.

                “Sorry about all the take out we’ve been having by the way,” Dean said as he took a bite of his food.

                “It’s okay. After eating so much ramen it’s like having a five star meal.”

                “Ah college, the days of ramen and no sleep. Oh how I **don’t** miss it,” he replied, making you both laugh.

                “That was really nice of your friend Charlie to give you her old laptop,” Dean commented.

                “Yeah, it was. She’s a really awesome friend. We met our freshman year during orientation and have been close ever since.”

                “Wow, that’s awesome. What’s her major?”

                “Computer science. She’s a genius when it comes to technology and programming. She can fix a computer like she’s been doing it since she was born.”

                “So if I’m having computer problems and the I.T. department is busy go to her?”

                “Definitely,” you chuckled, “Although to be honest, she’s sometimes the one who causes the problems. She’s got a knack for hacking into things she shouldn’t.”

                “Oh, so don’t then?”

                “No, totally ask her,” you laughed, “She’ll fix any problem you have ten times quicker than anyone else could.”

                “Then I’ll definitely ask her if I have any computer problems.”

                A comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you ate. After some time passed and you were finishing your dinner you looked up and your eyes met his. He quickly looked away, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed. You couldn’t help but find his faint freckles more adorable with his light blush.

                “Thank you,” you said softly, making him look up at you again, “You’ve been so nice to me, even before my apartment caught fire. You’re a really amazing guy.”

                His eyes seemed to light up at your compliment and the corners of his eyes crinkled as a wide smile appeared on his face. “No problem. You didn’t deserve to be on the street just because of some bad luck or a stupid neighbor. You’re too kind for that, so definitely don’t worry about it. It’s not often I get to meet such an awesome person like you.”

                It was your turn to blush and you looked down into your empty food carton as you replied softly, “thanks.”

                “No problem,” he smiled at you.

                “Well, I’m going to work on some homework and do some studying,” you said as you stood from the table.

                “Yeah, I got to work on putting the final exam together. I’ll print those notes for you too.”

                “Thanks,” you smiled before chuckling, “again. And sorry for sounding like a broken records.”

                “Again, no problem,” he chuckled.

                You gave him a soft nod before pitching your food container in the kitchen and going to the living room.

 

 

                Dean yawned as he walked out into the living room later that night, those notes he promised you in hand. “Hey, here’s-”

                He stopped when he saw you had fallen asleep on the couch with one of your laying open on your chest and a highlighter on having fallen on the floor near the couch.

                A smile appeared on his lips. He knew you hadn’t slept well the past couple of nights since your apartment burned. It made him feel good to see you relaxed and sleeping peacefully.

               He carefully moved the book and scooped you up to lay you down on the couch in a comfortable position with a pillow under your head. After setting you down he picked up the highlight and replaced the lid, putting it on top of your book. He took the blanket from that was folded and lying on the back of the couch and covered you with it.

               He smiled down at you for a moment before brushing your hair from your face. He meant what he had said earlier over dinner, about you being an awesome person. And you had no idea how wonderful it felt to have someone call him amazing the way you had.

              He resisted the urge to place a soft kiss on your head and stood from the couch, going over to the light switch and flipping it off.

             

             “Night Beautiful,” he whispered softly before going down the hall to his room and turning in for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

                A sigh of relief escaped you as you relaxed on the couch. The last day of finals had been yesterday and while you did have to go look at an apartment later, you still had the rest of the morning and early afternoon to relax.

                “Well you look comfy,” Dean chuckled as he walked into the living room with a stack of papers under his arm while he held a cup of coffee in his opposite hand.

                “Yeah, well, finals are over and I don’t have to worry about school again for about two months,” you ginned.

                “I still have a month and a half to work. Mostly with a summer class I’m teaching, but I also have to finish grading finals and entering grades by Tuesday afternoon.”

                “Well, yeah, that’s your job. I still have to work my job too. I also have to look for an apartment.”

                “Oh right. Don’t you have an appointment scheduled to see one today?”

                “Yeah, but that’s not until 2:30,” you answered.

                “Well then, do you want to go grab some food? I’m buying.”

                “Oh, well, if you’re buying then I’m down,” you grinned as you stood from the couch and grabbed a change of clothes.

                “Okay. We’ll leave as soon as we are both ready.”

                “Awesome, I’ll be ready in about twenty minutes.”

 

                Forty minutes later you and Dean walked into the diner you worked at. As you looked up to the register to greet your co-worker Carla your eyes widened as you recognized your brother standing between her and you.

                “Steven?”

                He spun around and you could tell that relief seemed to flood him as he saw you when his tense body relaxed.

                “Jeez (y/n), don’t you know how to use a phone?!”

                He quickly closed the distance between the two of you and pulled you into a bear hug.

                “Too tight,” you wheezed as he squeezed you.

                When he pulled away he held onto your shoulders and spoke before you had a chance to even open your mouth to speak.

                “What the hell sis!? I showed up at your apartment building to surprise you and it was gone!” he ranted, becoming visibly upset, “Why didn’t you call me? Or mom for that matter?”

                “I’m sorry,” you apologized, “I didn’t want to worry you two. I’m fine though, honest!”

                “Well, you still should have called. When I saw your building was missing I didn’t even know if you were alive!”

                “Well as you can see I am. Besides, I called you just two days ago,” you chuckled and glanced over to see Dean standing quietly to the side.

                “Oh!” You exclaimed as you turned to introduce him to your brother, “Steven, this is my mythology professor from this past semester, Dean Winchester. Dean this is my brother, Steven (y/l/n).”

                “Hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dean smiled and extended his hand.

                “You as well,” your brother smiled politely and shook his hand.

                “We were going to have lunch. You’re going to join us right?” You asked your brother.

                “Of course. I did come out here to visit you after all,” he chuckled.

                You smiled as the three of you sat down at a booth. You and your brother shared on side of the booth while Dean sat across from the two of you.

                “So, you’re sister told me you are in the army, how is that going?” Dean asked.

                “Pretty good,” Steven answered, “I have a two week vacation so I figured I’d spend part of it with my favorite sister and the other week with our awesome mom.”

                “I’m your only sister,” you chuckled, “So, how did you manage to get two weeks of vacation?”

                “Well, I’m being stationed in Afghanistan for a year,” he answered.

                “What?!”

                “Yeah, my platoon is going to take over another platoon’s position and duties since their tour is going to be coming to an end at the end of July,” your brother explained.

                “So you’ll be leaving in July,” you frowned.

                “Yeah, July 24th at 0400 hours.”

                “Thank you for your service,” Dean said softly, seeming to sense how the news saddened you.

                “It’s what I was meant to do,” Your brother smiled. “Anyway, it’s not for another two months, so let’s just enjoy the time we’ve got before I go!”

                “Well, I have to look at an apartment later, want to come with?” You asked your brother.

                “Of course I’ll come with you. Gotta make sure my sister isn’t going to be living in some bad apartment complex on the bad side of town that has the cops called to every other night,” he grinned.

                “Whatever,” you laughed, “Let’s order some food now so we’re not late.”

                Dean chuckled as he waved down the waitress. The three of you ordered lunch and continued to chat as the afternoon continued on until it was time for you to go to your appointment and Dean into work.

                “See ya later Dean,” You smiled as you waved to him on your way to your brother’s rental.

                “See ya,” he smiled before getting into the Impala, pulling out of his parking spot and driving away from the diner.

 

                The first few minutes of the drive to your appointment were filled with idle chatter. The two of you mostly joked and filled each other in on different bits of news until your brother brought up a subject you knew was coming; and you were dreading it.

                “So, where are you staying right now since your place is gone now?” Your brother asked from the driver’s seat.

                “Well,” you hesitated as you gently bit your lip. You knew that while you could get away with telling friends and other students that you were just staying with a friend and leave it vague, you couldn’t do that with your brother. Besides, he would be spending the entire week with you and it wouldn’t be hard for him to find out.

                “I’m staying at Dean’s house actually.”

                “WHAT?!”

                “He offered me a place to crash when my apartment burned down. If he hadn’t I wouldn’t be able to look at apartment’s right now because I’d be paying on a motel room. I also would have probably failed my finals and been forced to drop out without his and Charlie’s support,” you explained calmly, hoping your calmness would rub off on him.

                “What about Charlie? Or hell, me?! I could have gotten you some money if you needed it.”

                “Charlie lives in the dorms during the school year and goes god knows where during the summer. She did however help my replace my books and was even kind enough to give me an old laptop of hers. And I told you I didn’t want to worry you or mom. Besides, you’re already helping mom out financially,” you tried to reason, “You don’t have to money to spare. And if I had told you, you would have told mom and then she’d feel bad about not being able to help me out.”

                “Well, yeah, we’re family. We look out for each other,” your brother replied, “Which is why I’m going to tell you that you shouldn’t be staying with Dean.”

                “Why? Because he’s a guy?” you asked, annoyance starting to find its way into your tone.

                “Yes! And also because he is a professor at your school and you’re a student.”

                “Look, I don’t know why you’re judging him when you only had lunch with him. And you wouldn’t be upset if I was staying with Professor Wolfe.”

                “Because I think a guy letting a chick stay at his place isn’t just trying to be nice. I think he wants something.”

                “You know what I think!?” you finally snapped, “I think you’re being an ass. Dean is nice, smart, and the sweetest guys I’ve ever come across my entire life. He helps people who need help, and not for some ulterior motive! I’ve seen him help out Anna, her husband, and a lot of students without any of them asking for his help.”

                The car was silent for a moment. Your brother’s expression as unreadable while you glared at him from the passenger seat.

 

                “You like him, don’t you?”

                “What?” You questioned when he suddenly spoke up. You were still angry with him but confusion was slowly taking its place.

                “The way you just talked about him. You would like to be with him, wouldn’t you? Like in a relationship.”

                You stayed quiet for a moment as you registered his question in your head, scared to tell him the truth.

                “Yeah. Yeah I would,” you finally admitted, “But it’s like you said before… He’s a professor, and I’m just a student. There’s no way he’d see me as anything else.”

 

 

The apartment you looked at turned out to be better than expected. Usually it took you a bit to find an apartment you felt you liked. But the small, one bedroom apartment turned out to be just what you were looking for.

                It was in a nice quiet area that had friendly neighbors, one of which was a cop which in turn made your brother quite happy. The monthly payment was affordable and even a few bucks cheaper than your previous apartment. Plus, if you so desired you could pay a bit extra each month to rent your own washer and dryer.

                After the viewing you told the apartment manager who had showed you the space that you would give her a call to make an appointment to fill out paperwork and sign a one year lease.

                You and your brother decided to spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening by seeing a movie and getting some dinner.

                On the way back to Dean’s house your brother seemed off. You figured it was because you were staying with Dean, but at least he wasn’t arguing with you about it anymore.

                When he pulled into the driveway, parking behind the Impala, he quickly shut off the car and climbed out. You watched with a mix of confusion and fear in your mind as he quickly stalked toward the front door.

                “Hey!” you shouted after him as you grabbed a shopping bag from the car before hurrying after him. “Steven, what are you doing?”

                You gritted your teeth when he shut the door on your face and you heard the lock slide into the locked position.

                “What the hell Steven!?” you shouted through the door, “Unlock the door!”

                When you didn’t hear the lock turn again you quickly finished the spare key Dean had given you out of your pocket and shoved it roughly into the lock, grumbling the entire time.

                You swung the door open and your eyes searched the living room for your brother. When your eyes didn’t find him you listened intently to trying and find out where he was. After half a minute of hearing nothing you walked over to the couch and slumped down onto it.

 

 

                Ten minutes later you heard a door down the hall open and two pairs of footsteps began making their way toward you.

                You refused to look at your brother as he stopped next to the couch, feeling his eyes on you while pretending to be focused on a library book you had checked out recently.

                “Hey, I’m sorry for locking you out,” he began in a soft voice, “But-“

                “Oh, you’re sorry for that, but not for slamming the door in my face? Or for being a jerk to me today?”

                “(Y/n)…”

                “Don’t. Just don’t. I don’t want to hear any excuses right now,” You interrupted, finally looking at him with a glare.

                He looked at you like a kicked puppy before replying dejectedly, “I’ll just give you some time to cool off then. Night Sis, love you.”

                “Good night. Love you too,” you grumbled. The moment the door closed shut a sigh escaped you as you relaxed some into the couch.

                “You okay?” Dean asked as he sat on the edge of the coffee table across from you.

                “I’ll be okay, just mad at my brother right now. I won’t be tomorrow thought. Unless of course he doesn’t apologize for acting like a dick, but I’m sure he will,” You answered. “Are you okay? What did he do?”

                “We just talked,” Dean answered, ignoring the first question.

                Just as you opened your mouth to ask about the details you looked up and froze at the sight of him. His lips were pressed together in firm line. He seemed like he was thinking seriously and deeply about something. Finally his eyes met yours and you felt anxiety rise up in your chest as he took a deep breath.

                “We need to talk.”         

               


	9. Chapter 9

                Lunch with you and your brother had gone better than he could have ever expected it to go if he had in fact actually been expecting it.

                When the two of you had bumped into your brother in the diner he had been surprised, and then quickly nervous. He didn’t know how your brother would react to you staying with a professor. A professor who had taught one of your previous classes no less. It was a concern that still bothered him as he parted from you and your brother at the diner to go to work.

                Even after getting to his office and attempting to grade final exams he was having trouble leaving his worries at the door. He was worried about how you would handle your brother finding out. Would he be angry with you?

                Sure, there was really nothing to be angry about since nothing had happened between the two of you, right? At the same time however this was your brother. And your brother knew nothing about him except that he was your professor. Soon he would also know you were staying with him. Which probably wouldn’t help his case at all, if not make it worse.

                He wasn’t all that worried about himself despite the almost a hundred percent guaranteed confrontation. He’d been on the receiving end of angry brothers and enraged fathers before. Hell, once he’d even been shot at with a shotgun when he was seventeen and he was caught with a farmer’s daughter.

                He could tell your brother wouldn’t hurt you or do anything as crazy as that farmer had. Or at least he hoped dearly. But how would you be after Steven found out? Would you be upset and in tears? Or possibly even angry with him? He didn’t know, but knowing there was a small chance you were upset was keeping him from being able to focus.

                A knock on his office door brought Dean out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Charlie smiling at him and waving through the window to the left of his office door. As he stood from his chair to open the door for her, he returned the smile and chuckled as the door opened.

                “Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?”

                “Oh, well, I’m working in the school’s tech support office during the summer break for college credit. I was installing a new disc drive in a laptop when I spotted a tech ticket with your name on it. So I finished up the laptop ASAP so I could get the ticket since it was the next one up. That way I could say hey and become your tech support hero,” She grinned.

                “Awesome. My computer has been acting up and running kinda slow, figured there has to be something wrong with it. Come on in.” He held the door open for her and closed it after she’d made her way in and to his desk.

                He took one of the chairs across from his desk and turned it, straddling it the back as he sat down and watched her fingers tap away at the keyboard. “So how’s the tech business going?” he asked, hoping the room wouldn’t become awkward and quiet.

                “It’s not glamorous that for sure. Then again, I’m working in a college tech office. We mostly get laptops that have been fried or busted by drunk college students or so riddle with viruses from people watching too much porn.”

                “I’m sorry I asked,” Dean replied sheepishly, “Didn’t realize college students were so bad.”

                “Oh come on, you were in college once, I’m sure you knew,” Charlie chuckled. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them for a while. Dean returned his attention to the reports that were a part of the final exam, reading them over and grading them based on content and how well the students executed the assignment.

                “Wow, another A, for a girl who lost her apartment in a fire (y/n) sure knows how to keep it going,” Charlie commented, making Dean look up from the report he’d been reading to see that Charlie had spotted your report for the final exam.

                “Yeah, she did really great on the exam part too. She’s one hell of a woman,” Dean smiled, looking back down to the report in his hand.

                Another moment of silence fell between them. The silence however was shorter than the last, as Charlie spoke up again.

                “So, how is she?”

                “She’s good,” Dean answered, “She had an appointment to look at an apartment. Her brother went with her to look at it.”

                “Her brother is in town?”

                “Yup, for a week.”

                “Dude, she could have totally told me! How did he take to finding out she was staying with one of her professors?”

                “He didn’t know. We bumped into him in the diner when we went to grab lunch. Apparently he showed up to surprise her and found her apartment was gone.”

                “Jeez, she didn’t even tell her brother about her apartment burning. Do you think he’ll find out?”

                “How could he not?” Dean replied, “She’s either going to have to tell him or he’ll find out when he drops her off at my house later.”

                “Yikes,” Charlie winced.

                “Do I have anything I should worry about?”

                “Well, he’s really protective, but he’s not going to do anything irrational if that’s what you’re worried about.”

                “Okay,” Dean muttered as he went back to the report he’d been reading before.

                “Okay, so, I’m about to ask a pretty personal question but I have to know,” Charlie began as she looked from the computer screen to him, “Do you like (y/n)? I mean really, really like her?”

                Dean straightened in his seat, his muscles becoming tense, “She’s, uh, she’s a student. I’m-”

                “Avoiding the question won’t make me dropt, just f.y.i.” She interrupted, her tone stern.

                His jaw clenched tightly as he swallowed thickly, not wanting to answer the question.

                When he remained quiet Charlie sighed, “Look, if you do then I think you should totally tell her.”

                “And if she’s taking my class in the fall?”

                “Then she’s just gotta drop it and then there won’t be any trouble with the school board,” Charlie answered.

                “What even brought this up? What makes you think I like her that way?”

                “One, you were worried about what her brother might do-”

                “I only asked if I _should_ be worried,” Dean interrupted.

                “Or maybe you were just trying to fish out some information about what her brother **might** do to you.”

                “Whatever,” Dean grumbled.

                “Two, you haven’t clearly denied not having feelings for her. And finally three, you asked about what would happen if she was in your class in the fall semester. That’s not the kind of question a person who isn’t in love would ask.”

                Dean’s jaw tightened and his brow furrowed as he looked at her for a moment longer before looking back to the report and finishing his assessment of it.

                “Just tell her,” Charlie sighed as he put the report in a stack of reports he’d finished grading.

                “What if I don’t like her the way you think I do?” Dean argued.

                “Then there’s nothing to tell her,” Charlie answered, “ **but** if there is something to tell her, then tell her. I’ll bet money that if you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

 

 

                After Charlie had finished working on his computer and recommending he try getting a newer computer, Dean had a hard time remaining focused on work. He tried as hard as he could to, but after a minute or two his mind would wander back to the conversation he had with Charlie.

                When it came time for him to leave he found he was so far behind he would have to bring work home with him that night to try and catch up. He was used to having to bring work home of course since he was a professor and had so much to work on for his classes, but he still found that he hated doing it. Especially tonight since he needed the time to sort through and figure out his feelings. That wouldn’t be easy to do with a load of work to do.

                He was in his home office trying to work, and failing miserably, when he heard the muffled sound of an engine pulling into the drive way. He decided he would finish grading the exam he was on until he suddenly heard the front door slam shut, startling him and making him jump slightly in his chair.

                The thought of you being upset at your brother immediately worried him. “ _It must not have gone too well,_ ” he thought as he left his office to check on you.

                “Hey (y/n), are you-”

                “We need to talk,” Steven interrupted him harshly.

                Dean was taken aback when he was your brother was the one in the living room and not you. He listened intently in the direction of the small foyer and heard you shout though the door before turning his attention back to your brother. “Okay, let’s go to my office,” he said calmly as he led your brother back down the direction he had come from.

                “How long have you known my sister?” Steven fired off, starting his interrogation as soon as Dean had shut the office door.

                “Since the beginning of the spring semester in January,” Dean answered.

                “When did you first start helping her out?”

                “I guess in January,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly, “I gave her a few rides. Once from the hospital when we both happened to visit Anne Wolfe in the hospital.”

                “She missed the bus she wanted to take home and instead of letting her wait for the last bus of the night I offered her a ride home,” Dean continued, “I was worried about her safety. Then another time I gave her a ride home because I saw her leaving work in the pouring rain and she was about to walk home. I didn’t want her to get sick from being soaked in the rain.”

                “How long has she been staying with you?”

                “Since the first week of April, so about a month now.”

                “A month? She’s been staying here for an entire month?”

                “Yes.”

                “And you haven’t-” Steven began, but stopped before finishing, seeming slightly perplexed.

                “Haven’t what?” Dean asked, trying to bite down the anger at the accusation he knew your brother had just been about to throw at him.

                “Never mind…” Steven muttered, his eyes furrowed as he looked to the ground, appearing to have a discussion with himself in his head.

                Dean left the silence untouched, allowing your brother to figure out what he wanted to say next, or accuse him of maybe, but he wouldn’t antagonize him. Instead he took the time to have his own discussion with himself.

                He wondered if this was what it would be like, getting together with you. Would every one investigate the relationship? The school board definitely would, but surely others would too just out of curiosity. What would his colleagues think of him? Would they still want to work side by side with him?

                There was also the question of what would be the consequences for you. Would you be picked on, even bullied for it? Sure the college had a very strict policy against bullying, but that didn’t mean it didn’t happen. Hell, policy can only go so far.

                And what would your mother think? Your brother was already ready to give him hell. And surely he had told you off too if he was bold enough to storm into his house and slam the front door. Would your mother tell you off too? Or give you that same disappointed look his own father gave him when he decided against joining the marines to be a teacher.

                Another part of him wondered, what consequences would there be if he didn’t try to be with you? What if he let you move out even though he so badly wanted you to stay? Would life go on as it had before? Teaching, grades, fixing up his car, fixing up his house?

                He remembered when you helped him paint his dining room. That had been the most fun he’d had in a long, long time. Not even as fun as his nights as a high school senior or college kid when he’d go out to bars on the weekends, drink booze and chasing after girls for one fun night of meaningless sex.

                He also remembered two weeks ago when he needed to change the oil in the Impala. You had been out with Charlie that day, letting him know you probably wouldn’t be home until dinner time. Then you surprised him by coming back earlier and he accidentally whacked his head on the hood of the Impala.

                After the both of you had laughed and he had assured you that he was fine you started asking about the car. You wanted to know everything. What made it tick? What’s the difference between a V6 and a V8? You even asked about how he could keep track of all the parts.

                Your curiosity had made him smile, and he told you everything he could about cars before the sun went down. He showed you how the engine worked, told you the difference between a V6 and a V8 is the number of cylinders they had, and he even showed you how to change the oil. The smile you gave him when the two of you had completely the task made him smile so wide his cheeks hurt.

 

                “I want you to be completely honest with me,” Steven spoke up suddenly, pulling Dean away from his thoughts as he looked up to him.

                “I have been this entire time,” Dean assured him.

                “Good,” Steven paused hesitantly, obviously bracing himself to ask a difficult question, “Do you like my sister?”

                Dean’s jaw clenched tightly. This was the second time he’d been asked about how he felt towards you. First by your close friend, and now by your own brother. He knew that he should say, that he didn’t have feelings for you and that he was just a professor looking out for one of his students. But would that be honest? Was that really, deep down, what he wanted to say?

                “Steven, I-”

                “Wait,” Steven interrupted, “don’t tell me. Tell her. She’s the one who needs to know the most. She’s going to be pissed about me telling you this but she cares about you. A lot. So if you don’t feel the same way then you need to let her know. And you’d damn well better be as gentle as possible. She’s been through enough and she deserves to be able to move on without too much trouble. However if you do have feelings for her, you have to take care of her in the same way I know she’ll take care of you.”

                “Okay,” Dean swallowed thickly and nodded, “I’ll- I’ll talk to her.”

                “You do that,” Steven said softly.

                Without exchanging any more words both men headed to the door.

                Before Dean stepped through the threshold he prayed for the first time since he was a child being tucked into bed by his mother.

 

                He prayed for the strength to do the right thing, no matter the consequences.


	10. Chapter 10

                You watched him closely, your muscles tense with anxiety, “Okay. What’s up? Is something wrong?”

                “I- I don’t know,” he answered, his jaw muscles clenching tightly for a moment, “Are you taking my class next semester? The one I asked you to take?”

                You bit your lip nervously before speaking up, “No, I wasn’t able to take it. There’s a class that I need that’s not available in the spring. I was going to take your course in the spring.”

                “Don’t.”

                “But, why?” Was he extracting himself from your friendship? Is it because of what your brother said to him? Oh god, did he tell Dean that you liked him?

                “Because I was thinking that, well, that I could take you out to dinner and a movie,” He answered, his eyes looking down to the floor, “If you want to, that is.”

                “You mean like a date?” You asked, shocked at the offer.

                “Yeah,” Dean muttered, “Like a date.”

                “I- I’d like that,” you stuttered. Dean finally looked up at you, his green eyes filled with surprise.

                “Yeah,” you confirmed, feeling and sounding more confident.

                “Awesome,” Dean said, smiling.

                “Yeah,” you chuckled.

                “So, uh, do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

                “Sure, what are our options?” you asked.

                “Well, I’ve got some TV shows or we could watch some old horror movies.”

                “Oh? What movies do you have?”

                “ _Night of the Living Dead, Dawn of the Dead, The Omen, The Exorcist, The Poltergeist_. . .”

                “What about _Ghostbusters_?”

                “Not all that scary,” Dean chuckled, “But yeah, I’ve got it.”

                “Can we watch that then?” You asked hopefully.

                “Sure,” Dean grinned as he stood up and grabbed the movie.

                “I’ll go start some popcorn,” you smiled, “Want something to drink while I’m in the kitchen?”

                “Yeah, I’ll take a beer if you don’t mind.”

                Not long after you get the popcorn and Dean gets the movie set up the two of you are cuddled together on the couch, Dean’s arm around your shoulders with the popcorn bowl between the bowl of popcorn in his lap.

                “It’s been way too long since I’ve watched this movie,” you commented.

                “Me too,” Dean added, “I remember my dad took me to see it when I was a kid. It was the first movie I had ever seen in theaters.”

                “Really?”

                “Yup.”

                “When did this movie come out?”

                “You don’t remember?” Dean asked.

                “No, because A. I’m younger than you, B. I didn’t see it in theaters, and C. I’m not a big movie buff like you apparently.”

                “Oh, well, it came out in June of 1984.”

                “Huh, how old were you when you saw it?”

                “I was five,” Dean answered.

                “So,” you paused as you did the math in your head to figure out what year he was born in, “1979?”

                “Yup, January 24th to be exact.”

                “Oh, so you were a winter baby,” you chuckled.

                “What about you?”

                “What?”

                “When were you born?” Dean clarified.

                “You know it’s rude to ask someone their age or date of birth right?” you teased.

                “You asked me thought!”

                “I didn’t ask, I guessed by what you told me. There’s a difference,” You grinned, “And you told me your birthday without me even asking.”

                “Oh hardy har har,” he replied, an amused smile spreading across his face.

                “Honestly though, my birthday is [your birthday].”

                “Holy crap, you’re younger than I thought,” he said, surprised by your date of birth.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?!” You exclaimed.

                “What? I mean,” he paused as he rubbed the palm of his hand over his face.

                “Are you saying I look older than I actually am?” You questioned with feigned offense.

                “Oh god no! You’re gorgeous, it’s just that you seem older intellectually. Smarter and wiser, ya know?”

                “Okay, well, in that case I guess I’m not offended,” you chuckled as a relieved sigh escaped Dean.

                “So you think I’m gorgeous huh?” You smirked, his compliment making you feel confident in yourself.

                A blush crept into Deans cheeks and he smiled sheepishly, “Well, yeah. You’re smart, hardworking, and you don’t give up no matter what life seems to throw at you. Plus, you have the most amazing smile and beautiful eyes.”

                You smiled as he caressed your cheek, his calloused thumb stroking your skin. “Wow, you really know how to make a girl blush,” you chuckled softly, your cheeks heating up.

                “Yeah, it looks like I do,” he smiled.

                His eyes flicked down to your lips for a moment as he hesitantly leaned forward. You nodded softly, answering his silent question, before leaning forward and closing distance between the two of you.

                The scent of whiskey, leather, and a cologne that seemed to shout masculinity seemed to take over your sense of smell as your lips connected with Dean’s. His lips were a bit rough, but the way he kissed you was gently and above that, sincere.

                You have never experienced a kiss such as this one. It made your heart thump in your chest as your lips moved with his. The excitement made the butterflies in your stomach flutter quickly as his hand rested on your waist, keeping you close to him.

                The two of you pulled away when air, or the lack thereof, became an issue. He rested his forehead against yours, his eyes meeting yours as the fluttered open, causing you to giggle softly and blush as he smiled.

                “You know, for a professor you smell very manly,” you commented.

                “Who said professors can’t be manly?” He questioned.

                “I didn’t say that,” you laughed softly, “It’s just that you smell like you should be, hm, I don’t know, but you don’t smell like what I would think a professor would smell like.”

                “And what did you think a professor would smell like?”

                “Well, chalk, paper, printer ink maybe,” you answered.

                “Well then I’m glad I don’t smell boring,” he chuckled.

                “Oh no,” you laughed, “You smell like leather, whiskey, and very masculine. I think it smells sexy.”  
                “So I’m sexy huh?” he smirked.

                You felt your face turn red as you realized what you said. “You might be,” you replied, not trying to boost his ego too much.

                “I’ll take that as a yes,” his smirk widened to a grin as he looked at you.

                “Okay, I think you’ve had your ego stroked way too much for one night.”

                Dean chuckled and pecked your cheek, pulling you into his lap, “Hey, I’m not complaining.”

                “I’m sure you’re not,” you chuckled, “Just don’t get too cocky, you haven’t even taken me out to dinner yet.” You had said in a joking tone, but you were partially serious and you noticed he picked up on that too.

                “I will _never_ make you do something you don’t want to do. Hell, if you told me right now that you didn’t want to go on a date with me I would never bring it up again. Don’t get me wrong, I’d be pretty broken up about it and probably seriously embarrassed, but I wouldn’t ask you to do something you don’t want to do,” He said seriously, looking into your eyes.

                “Really?”

                “Of course, I’m not some college boy looking to get you into a situation you’re not comfortable with. Besides, I want to enjoy our time together, all of it. Whether I’m taking you out to a movie or we just sit here and watch a movie and eat take out. I’m not in any rush to see where this goes, so let’s just enjoy it.”

                You smiled and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek, “Thank you Dean, I really appreciate hearing you telling me that.”

                “Don’t mention it,” he replied, “I mean every word of it.” He smiled fondly at you when you pulled away from the hug, brushing some of your hair away from your face. He leaned forward, placing a soft, chaste kiss on your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a one shot request that quickly became more than I what I intended. The request came through on Wicked Mischief Oneshots on Tumblr. (wickedmischiefoneshots.tumblr.com) I will have the next chapter up shortly.


End file.
